If We Only Have Tonight
by ilovepie12345
Summary: Bert and Mary finally reveal thier feelings to each other. WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT! RATED M! I only have it as T so people would see it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Mary Poppins rocked the baby lovingly humming a lulllaby softly. She sighed and put thebaby back in the cradle. She was trying not to let the thought of leaving London muddle her thinking, but even practially perfect people can't hide thier love for someone. She looked out the window and sighed again. All this thinking was giving her a headache.

She pulled the pins out of her hair and let her long brown waves loose. She pulled a long purple nightgown from her closet and put it on. Her headache started going away so she decided to read next to the window.

"Mary?"

She paused for a second, then shook her head. She must be hearing things.

"Mary?!"

The wisper seemed louder this time. Someone was definetly trying to get her attension.

She stood up and opened the window. Bert hung his head over the side of the roof.

"Bert?! What on Earth are you doing?"

Mary said, biting back a smile.

"I needed to talk Ms. Poppins. You'ore the first person I thought of."

She blushed slightly and floated to the rooftop. Shetook a seat kinda close to him. Bert scooted even closer and closed the space between thier bodies. She blushed harder. "What did you need to speak to me about, Bert?"

"Well, I know you'll be leaving soon. I just wanted to know if thier is anything I can do to 'old that off a little longer?"

"Oh, Bert," Mary sighed, "You know I can't do anything about that."

"Please Mary, I'll do anything."

"Unless you can nanny children in other places, there is nothing you can do."

Bert curled his fingers around hers and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Bert., please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

She said, untangling herself from him.

"Don't leave!"

Bert said pulling her back. She sat back down next to him.

"We still have tonight, I suppose..."

Mary got lost staring into his eyes. Bert reached over and pushed stray hair behind her hair.

"You should wear yur 'air like that more often... it looks beautiful."

She started to lean in and Bert followed. As they closed the space in between them, Bert wrapped his arms around Mary's waist and Mary wrapped her arms around his neck, and played with the hair on the back of his neck. The kiss soon became more intense by the second. Mary became so into it that she pinned Bert to the roof with his arms. He moaned softly into her mouth, an she started to straddle him. She felt his hard on pressing against her leg and decided to take things a little futher. She slowly started rubbing him through his clothes. Bert, surprised by the nanny's action, ( in a good way) became wide eyed.

"Mmmmm... Mary..." He moaned. She started rubbing harder and he decided now was the time to go inside. He carried her bridle style inside to her guest room in the house she was nannying in. He laid her down and crawled on top of her.

"Now... where were we?"

Bert said, smiling that goofy grin at her that always made her laugh. He got on top of her and started kissing her again, and slowly started kissing and rubbing her neck. She started moaning again, and that made Bert smile so much his face hurt. He loved making her feel this way. She flipped them around, surprising Bert, and started going at his cock again. he stopped kissing her for a second to take his trousers off, and Mary took off his shirt, starring at his toned body. Even though this ruined her practiclly perfect idenification, Bert was happy he brought this out in her.

She turned her focus back to his hard and throbbing cock. She grabbed it in her hand, making Bert blush slightly. She started moving her hand up and down, up and down, making Bert moan louder than ever.

"Shhh, you'll wake the children."

Mary said, trying to be stern, but bitting back a smile. She went back to what she was doing, untill Bert started bucking into her hand and politely warned her to stop because he was so close.

She smiled and laid back on the bed. She wasn't alone for long, because Bert snaked his way up ontop of her. He slowly lifted the nightgown over her head and waitedfor Mary's reaction.

He stared at her for a long time before Mary moaned "God danmmit, Bert, touch me already!"

The way she said it, with her words deep and lustful, made Bert hungry for her.

He took one breast in his left hand and started rubbing it. He took the other one in his mouth and swirled his tounge around it then sucked, and Mary threw her head back and moaned.

"Take me Bert... please..." Mary said, at this point had no control of her words.

"Ohhh... Mary..." Bert moaned puttung his manhood at her entrance. He did so that just the tip was in, teasing her, and preparing her for the pain at the same time. She became inpatiant, and started grinding against him, forcing his cock as far back as it could go.

"Oh... Mary..."

They both moaned loudly as thier hips worked together, grinding as much as they could.

He laid her back on the bed and started thrusting into her. He went a little faster, so Mary flipped them over and started riding Bert, unmatching his thrusting. They both moaned at this, and Mary begain to shudder.

"Bert, I'm so close,"

She moanied. Bert dipped his head to her ear and wispered the same thing. He then started kissing her neck again, and messing with her breast.

Being simulated in over three places pushed her over the edge, and in a few seconds, she came, moaning Bert's name.

Her walls climaxing around him made him explode in her, and the whole time he came just siad her name over and over. Mary colasped on his chest , both out of breath, and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He took all his strength and pulled out of her, and laid with her for a few minutes. Mary finally spoke up.

"Bert, I'm sorry."

Bert thought about her question.

"Only you would apoligize right now, a'this moment, Mary."

Bert said with a chuckle.

"Pardon?"

Mary said, one eyebrow raised.

Bert played with a lock of her hair.

"Only you, my sweet, sweet, Mary Poppins would apoligize to me after I just made love to the love'o my life. What could you possibly be sorry for? You just made me the happiest man alive."

Mary kissed him slowly and said, "For pushing you away all these years."

He dipped down and nibbled on her ear.

"If it wasn clear already, apology accepted."

He wispered husky into her ear, his hot breath tickling her. She shuddered.

They made the most of the night they had.

I will continue if asked to.


End file.
